


【影日】哥哥的男朋友

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 小夏視角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 我早就脫離天真爛漫信仰愛情的時期，知道永遠愛著一個人多不容易，但我仍舊說出每個電視劇裡會出現的古板問句：「你會一直愛他嗎？」「會。」飛雄不假思索地回應，雖然有些慌張但語氣十分堅定：「我會。」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	【影日】哥哥的男朋友

我坐在教堂前排的長椅，身邊環繞著常常能在體育節目上看到的熟悉臉孔。他們穿著西裝，正經八百地坐著，體面又英俊，在場的女賓客多少有些騷動，但我始終無動於衷。  
哥哥某一年以參觀的名義帶著當時的隊友來家裡，我一開門看見他們盤腿啃仙貝的樣子，對於很酷很帥的職業選手第一印象著實平凡。更別提當天晚上，他們為了看螢火蟲鑽進附近的樹林裡，迷路了還是我拿著手電筒把他們一個個帶出來，所以對於此時曇花一現般的帥氣很難動心。

儀式還沒開始，我盯著面前只在電視劇裡看過的神父想著，他們可能在國外待了太久，所以當時對於婚禮的形式不約而同地選擇了教堂式。  
不過我想也是，要他們在莊嚴的神前式上保持安靜還是過於為難。  
音樂奏響，我轉頭，看見厚重的大門被推開，他們牽著彼此的手，嘴上仍舊嘀嘀咕咕地講話。我看見飛雄似乎不甘示弱地想說些什麼，但被哥哥扯了一下手而作罷。他們直到跨進教堂的這刻也依舊吵鬧，彷彿此刻在球場或是在神前都沒有多大的區別。  
我從很早以前就意識到，只要他們碰在一起彷彿有隔離的結界。其他人在外，只有他們在裡面，連我這個最親的妹妹也無法進入。

我想我在看見飛雄的第一眼就有先見之明，因此就算被哥哥糾正好幾次還是固執地喊他飛雄。現在證明我是對的，即使從今天開始他改名叫日向飛雄，我都不需要花時間改口。  
雖然同時我也交換了一個叫影山翔陽的哥哥，不過這也不吃虧。  
聽哥哥說，飛雄是家中的老夭，所以他沒碰過年紀比他小的弟妹，因此他對我的態度總像是有點不知道該怎麼親近。一般人可能早就被他僵硬的臉嚇跑，但我永遠也忘不了第一次見面，他笨拙地蹲下來，從口袋裡掏出一顆糖塞給我的時候。

我沒有明說過，但如果在心中把男人的重要性做個排名，飛雄大概也只落在爸爸跟哥哥後面。原因無他，他從我只有他的大腿那麼高時看我到現在、我從他第一次僵硬地來我們家拜訪後，到現在出遠門還會算一份他的紀念品。  
我的朋友知道飛雄跟我們家關係不錯後，曖昧地問我喜不喜歡他，畢竟他長得那麼帥，年紀輕輕成就非凡，更重要的是近水樓台先得月。  
我當時只感到一陣怪異，飛雄在我心中是沒有血緣的哥哥，喜歡上他簡直像在搞亂倫。

我們之間的熟稔度超越許多我認識的男性，但他在我心中有這麼高的地位還是有原因的，不過大概除了我之外沒人知道為什麼。  
某一年我藉口著要去東京找暫時回國的哥哥，實際上是去找我在東京念書的男朋友。我到他家樓下時，看見他站在路燈底下摟著一個陌生的女孩子正在親吻，於是他所有心不在焉的回覆都有了解釋。  
我漫無目的在路上走著，拿起手機打給哥哥，電話卻是飛雄接的，他說日向正在洗澡──小夏？你在哭嗎？  
我在附近的超商呆坐，很快看見不遠處開來一輛車。飛雄似乎也剛洗完澡，頭髮還是濕的，急沖沖地跑進超商找我。我看著他，努力笑著打招呼時，他卻開口問我有沒有吃晚餐，餓不餓。  
我的眼淚頓時就流下來了。

開門的瞬間我被擋在門口的哥哥緊緊抓著，像是回到我小學三年級不小心從樹上摔下來時，哥哥緊張兮兮地檢查我身上的傷口。  
只是現在的傷口不在身上，在心裡，因此他也無從幫忙，但我卻像回到家一樣安心，窩在他懷裡放聲大哭。  
等我哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚從哥哥懷中抬起頭時，發現飛雄在桌上放了一堆食物，熱牛奶、薯片、巧克力，天曉得他們兩個運動員家裡哪來這麼多高熱量的零食。  
飛雄看我沒有反應，有些無措地說如果現在要熱食他只能煮泡麵了。  
我根本一點都不想吃東西，但終於從剛剛到現在露出第一個笑容。  
半夜我起來喝水時，聽見哥哥跟飛雄坐在客廳裡竊竊私語，他們似乎正在密謀如何不露聲色的把口中的那小子抓起來揍一頓。  
霎時我所有憤怒全消了，那個爛人不值得這兩個明星球員髒了他們的手。他們的手碰的應該是他們奉獻所有青春的排球，而不是一個劈腿的傢伙。

那一天我太過疲憊，不斷睡睡醒醒，從房間出來時天已經黑了。哥哥晚上剛好有事情得出門一趟，飛雄看見我出來，有些擔心地招呼著我。  
他說日向離開前做了咖喱，熱一下就能吃了，讓我在客廳待一會。我點點頭，順從地在沙發上坐下。  
雖然我有點驚訝他們似乎住在一起，但我還是可以輕而易舉地分辨出來家中的擺設是由誰決定的。  
軟軟的抱枕是哥哥的、素色馬克杯是飛雄的，毛茸茸的拖鞋是哥哥的、藍色格子桌巾是飛雄的，整個空間以這種偶爾活潑偶爾沉穩的擺飾構築起來。  
我不知道該如何描述心中的詫異感，因為這不像是個單純的住所──更像是一個家。

我看著飛雄穿著圍裙，像是偶像劇裡標準居家好男人的背影，鬼使神差地問：「飛雄，你是我哥哥的男朋友嗎？」  
飛雄似乎僵了一下，他伸手關掉了熱咖喱的火，看似冷靜地朝我走來——如果他不同手同腳的話我想效果會更好，但也因為如此證實我的猜測十之八九是對的。  
飛雄拉過一個板凳坐在我面前，他比我高了好大一截，就算我坐在比較高的沙發上，仍要微微仰頭才能看見他那雙慌張的紺青色眼睛。

他如同哥哥說的一樣，是不擅長說謊的男人，支吾半天後誠實地說：「是。」  
「哦。」我不知道該做何回應，只好乾巴巴地出了個聲當作回覆。  
「⋯⋯是日向告訴你的嗎？」  
「不是，哥哥才不會說這些。」我撇了撇嘴，哥哥似乎永遠把我當成不懂事的五歲小女孩，我強調：「這是女人的直覺。」  
飛雄彎了彎嘴角，又很快壓抑下來。我看得出他似乎有些不安，像等待被宣判犯行的犯人般等我判下他的罪。  
我承認我還是有些驚訝，但比起失去獨享哥哥的悵然，我更高興的是多一個人愛他。不過我不想這麼快表明出來，因為越容易得到手的越會忘記珍惜，我得讓飛雄知道從我這獲得贊同沒那麼容易。  
但我看著他忐忑的雙眼，卻又覺得於心不忍，我還記得他給我那顆糖時甜甜的味道、跑進超商時慌亂的表情、以及說著要去揍人的低沉聲音。  
我非常愛我的哥哥，所以我也不願去傷害他喜歡的人，更何況我也視他如另一個哥哥般重視。

我早就脫離天真爛漫信仰愛情的時期，知道永遠愛著一個人多不容易，但我仍舊說出每個電視劇裡會出現的古板問句：「你會一直愛他嗎？」  
「會。」飛雄不假思索地回應，雖然有些慌張但語氣十分堅定：「我會。」

我記憶中的「我會」跟他此時的「我願意」一同響起，聲音裡是如出一徹的堅決。  
與其說是我相信飛雄，不如說是我相信飛雄的執拗。畢竟世界上沒有幾個能像我哥哥這樣對一件事執著，甚至孤身一人到巴西也是為了把夢想延續下去，我知道飛雄身上也有這股令人敬佩的傻勁。

我早已過了憧憬愛情的年紀，知道至死不渝的愛情堪稱絕跡。  
但我看著他們，一股如同當年第一次喊「飛雄」時盲目又確信的直覺重新浮現。

它告訴我，我正在見證一場奇蹟。


End file.
